4. TDH - Finał "Welcome to the Masquerade"
Total Drama Hardvision 04 - "Welcome to the Masquerade" - Finale ______________________________________________________________________________ Na początku na ekranach telewizorów pojawia się logo 4 edycji Total Drama Hardvision. Następnie pojawia się hala, na której za moment pojawi się Opening Act. Piosenka przewodnia czwartej edycji, wykonywana przez Dustin. thumb|center|335 px Na scenie pojawiają się gospodarze edycji - Doug Walker i Angelika . Doug&Angelika: Good Evening, Europe! Publiczność oszalała. Angelika: Witamy państwa w finale Total Drama Hardvision, edycji czwartej! Doug: Jestem Doug Walker, a wraz ze mną jest Angelika. Poprowadzimy dla Was tą edycję. Angelika: 'Warto przypomnieć, że każda edycja będzie miała swoje hasło przewodnie. Tegoroczne hasło to: "''Welcome to the Masquerade". '''Doug: Co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza witaj na maskaradzie. Angelika: Najwyższa pora zaprezentować zasady jakimi będziemy kierowali się w finale. Doug: '''Dokładnie. Już dziś z 26 krajów zostanie wyłoniony zwycięzca czwartej edycji! '''Angelika: Poznajmy dzisiejszych finalistów oraz kolejność,w jakiej będą występować w dzisiejszym finale! Na ekranie pojawiły się kolejno flagi państw: Plik:Georgia(ESC).png Gruzja, Plik:Ireland.png Irlandia, Plik:Portugal.png Portugalia, Plik:Ukraine.png Ukraina, Plik:San_Marino.png San Marino, Plik:Estonia.png Estonia, Plik:Belarus.png Białoruś, Plik:Latvia.png Łotwa, Plik:Switzerland.png Szwajcaria, Plik:Norway.png Norwegia, Plik:Czech Republic.png Czechy, Plik:Bosnia & Herzegovina.png Bośnia i Hercegowina, Plik:Germany.png Niemcy, Plik:Belgium.png Belgia, Plik:Montenegro.png Czarnogóra, Plik:Russian Federation.png Rosja, Plik:Poland.png Polska, Plik:Finland.png Finlandia, Plik:Iceland.png Islandia, Plik:UnitedKingdom.png Wielka Brytania, Plik:Armenia.png Armenia, Plik:Spain.png Hiszpania, Plik:France.png Francja, Plik:Hungary.png Węgry, Plik:Luxembourg.png Luksemburg i Plik:Italy.png Włochy. Doug: Każdy z was może się przyczynić do awansu swojego faworyta. Wystarczy, że po wszystkich występach każdy z was zagłosuje wysyłając sms, dzwoniąc lub głosując z oficjalnej aplikacji. Angelika: W takim razie...Europo zaczynamy! Schodzą ze sceny i pojawia się pierwszy występ. 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335 px 650px thumb|center|335px Pojawiają się prowadzący. Angelika: Za nami wszystkie konkursowe piosnenki. Czas rozpocząć głosowanie! Doug: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...! EUROPE START VOTING NOW! Zobaczmy skrót konkursowych piosenek! thumb|center|335 px Angelika: 'Czas przejść do najbardziej emocjonującej części naszego show! '''Doug: '''Panie i panowie - mamy wyniki! ''Podchodzą do elektronicznej mównicy. '''Angelika: '''Za chwilkę połączymy się ze wszystkimi krajami. Mniejsze punkty zostaną wyświetlone automatycznie. Na sam początek Milek i jego Malta, Szwecja i Holandia. '''Milek 99: Dziękujemy za wspaniałe widowisko Italio! Oto głosy od Malty, Szwecji i Holandii: *8 punktów dla Belgii! *10 punktów dla Łotwy! *12 punktów dla''' SAN MARINO!' '''Doug:' Dzięki! Następnie głos oddajemy LadyDreamy. Prosimy o głosy z Litwy, Chorwacji i Cypru! LadyDreamy: Witamy serdecznie. Nasze głosy wyglądają następująco: *8 punktów dla Armenii! *10 punktów dla Belgii! *12 punktów dla SAN MARINO! Angelika: Dziękujemy. Połączymy się teraz z Belgią, Niemcami oraz Szwajcarią. Michalpietrzak przekaże nam swoje głosy. Michalpietrzak: '''Świetne widowisko w Rzymie! Oto nasze TOP 3: *8 punktów dla Rosji *10 punktów dla Portugalii *12 punktów dla CZECH! '''Doug: Wspaniale! Białoruś, Gruzja i Maroko. A głosy przedstawi nam TheAnonim! TheAnonim: Witam Rzym! Łapcie głosy: *8 punktów dla Irlandii! *10 punktów dla Węgier *12 punktów dla SZWAJCARII! Angelika: Dziękujemy! Łączymy się z Roxane, by dała nam głosy Danii, Finlandii oraz Rumunii. Roxane: Siemka! Oto głosy z Danii, Finlandii oraz Rumunii: *8 punktów dla Białorusi *10 punktów dla Norwegii *12 punktów dla GRUZJI! Doug: Dzięki wielkie. Oddajemy głos Aikko! Aikko: Dobry wieczór. Wspaniałe widowisko Italio! Islandia i Grecja przekazuje swoje głosy: *8 punktów dla Irlandii *10 punktów dla Rosji *12 punktów dla NORWEGII! Angelika: Dziękuje! Czas na kraje reprezentujące Quaia! Quai: Witam serdecznie. Oto głosy z Azerbejdżanu, Austrii oraz Czarnogóry: *8 punktów dla Portugalii! *10 punktów dla Bośni! *12 punktów dla CZECH! Doug: A teraz czas na małą przerwe i podsumujmy wszystkie głosy i zobaczmy jak wygląda tabela po głosowaniu połowy krajów. 650px Angelika: A teraz wrócmy do głosowania. Głosy swoje przekażą nam Francja, Wielka Brytania i Rosja. Witaj Claudy! Claudy: Heej! Dziękujemy Rzymowi za to wspaniałe widowisko! Oto nasza topka: *8 punktów dla Hiszpanii *10 punktów dla Islandii *12 punktów dla POLSKI! Doug: Dzięki! Teraz czas na DreamKiller! Witaj! DreamKiller: Siemano! Norwegia, Bośnia oraz Luksemburg oddaje swoje głosy: *8 punktów dla Belgii *10 punktów dla San Marino *12 punktów dla WĘGIER! Angelika: Dziękujemy. Oddajemy głos Darkanderowi! Darkander: Witam, wspaniały spektakl Italio! Oddaje głosy w imieniu Ukrainy, Irlandii oraz Monako! *8 punktów dla Armenii *10 punktów dla Rosji *12 punktów dla''' ŁOTWY!' '''Doug:' Dzięki ziom! Połączymy się z Vensteyem, który da nam głosy z Armenii, Estonii oraz Łotwy! Venstey: Siemka! Łapcie naszą TOP 3: *8 punktów dla Rosji *10 punktów dla Islandii *12 punktów dla BOŚNII! Angelika: Jesteśmy wdzięczny za głosy! Połączymy się teraz z Marksem. Marks00: Heejka, oto głosy prosto z Węgier, Czech oraz Portugalii: *8 punktów dla Ukrainy *10 punktów dla Islandii *12 punktów dla''' WIELKIEJ BRYTANII!' '''Doug': Dziękujemy! Głosy swoje przedstawi nam teraz PanJamnik! PanJamnik: Siemanko. Nasze TOP 3 to: *8 punktów dla Estonii *10 punktów dla Belgii *12 punktów dla ARMENII! Angelika: Dzięki! Następne głosy powędrują do nas ze Słowacji, Turcji i Mołdawii! ToJaKaczucha oddajemy Ci głos. ToJaKaczucha: Witajcie, dziękujemy za wspaniałe widowisko. Oto głosy: *8 punktów dla Francji *10 punktów dla Węgier *12 punktów dla LUKSEMBURGA! Doug: I tak dotarliśmy prawie do końca! Zostały nam tylko głosy kraju gospodarza! Ale zanim je pokażemy, zobaczmy tabele po 14 głosowaniach! 650px Angelika: Czas na ostatnie, roztrzygające głosy! Yanke$ poda nam wyniki z Włoch, Polski i Hiszpanii! Yanke$: Siemanko! Miło mi droga Europo, że jako gospodarz mogę rozstrzygnąć losy finału! Trzymajcie nasze głosy: *8 punktów dla Rosji *10 punktów dla Islandii *12 punktów dla FRANCJI 'Doug: '''Dziękujemy! Sprawdźmy tablicę wyników: '''Angelika: '''A więc wszystko jasne! Zwycięzcą czwartej edycji Total Drama Hardvision jest ISLANDIA!!! ''Wielkie brawa publiczności. '''Doug: '''Gratulujemy! Czy chcesz coś powiedzieć? Mikrofon jest twój! '''Zwycięzca: '''Mowa '''Doug: '''Jeszcze raz brawa! Tymczasem my się żegnamy. To była Total Drama Hardvision! Do zobaczenia w REYKJAVIKU!! Kategoria:Total Drama Hardvision